Una eternidad sin ti
by Sasuu
Summary: lemon,oOc,ua, Sasugaa. Gaara no puede estar con un hombre como su amigo deidara,Oh claro que no!, el es muy inteligente y de los mejores del instituto,sin embargo la chica ideal para el...no existe! Oh destino dulce destino que ironico no?


Advertencias:UA,OOC(hice lo ke pude :B) ;D lemon

bueeeeno admito ke desde hace tiempo no escribia D: y pues por ahora , el fic es malo :P,es corto,y rapido o_o , pero siempre que intento escribir algo me aburro y lo dejo =_= ... le doy las gracias a mi beta ddeismile pork me lo corrrigio y me animo a escribir D:, amix =3 hermosisima , te amo i este fic va para ti, prometo mejorar,Por sierto, arriva el sasugaa :D!

Si existía alguien que —realmente— disfrutaba de ir a la escuela era yo.

Era considerado uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela. Además de ser catalogado como uno de los chicos más raros en la misma. Tenía mi grupo de amigos; a los que respetaba y quería como hermanos . Por esos tiempos no creía que el amor pudiera tocar mi corazón, no sentía lo mismo que los demás, ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente inteligente y atractiva como para tentarme.

Y por supuesto jamás seria como Deidara, en mi vida podría salir tomado de la mano con algún hombre, preferiría mil veces besar a Matsuri, que va dos grados más abajo que yo.

—¿Aún no has encontrado a tu mujer ideal, Gaara? —preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, de esas que siempre me mostraba cuando sacaba el tema

—No. No hay mucho que escoger aquí. La única mujer que me agrada es Temari, mi hermana —recalcó—, de ahí en más no creo que exista ni una mujer con cerebro o escrúpulos.

—Pues, en ese caso, tengo que presentarte a alguien. La persona perfecta para ti. Ven, sígueme, acaba de llegar a ésta escuela —sonrío de nuevo, pero ésta vez noté un brillo en sus ojos un poco extraño.

Ni si quiera pude doblar el pasillo con calma ya que mi compañero solía casi arrastrarme cuando se emocionaba.

—Está allí, tras esa puerta —aseguró emocionado con un tono enigmático que se me antojo gracioso.

Sólo me concentré en esa puerta. Estaba curioso, sí. Me pregunté qué clase de persona sería.

Antes de poder imaginarme infinidad de respuestas me encontré a mí mismo dentro de una de las tantas habitaciones pertenecientes a esa casa, no necesité verificar la cerradura, sin dudarlo, Deidara me había encerrado.

Seguramente lo planeó desde el momento en el que me empujó hasta la mansión en la que me encontraba. Me había engañado y no era una sorpresa que en ese cuarto estuviera otro hombre.

Me giré sintiéndome avergonzado, ¿cómo explicarle que tenía un amigo enfermizo que seguramente lo había engañado a él también?

De cualquier forma no pude abrir mis labios, al momento en que mis orbes se encontraron con su perfil supe que no era un hombre común, desde lejos podía notar la suavidad de sus cabellos negros, su cuerpo era delgado pero se perfilaba a la perfección los músculos marcados bajo su ropa, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes , su piel, su ropa y su perfume, todo era embriagadoramente sensual.

De pronto sentí cómo el cuarto cambiaba, la temperatura se transformó, me empezaba a marear y esto sólo me pasaba cuando una persona realmente me ponía nervioso. Y ahí estaba parado en la otra esquina del cuarto, frente a frente, viéndome con esos ojos penetrantes. Mi corazón se aceleró de un segundo a otro, no llevaba ni un minuto aquí, frente a él y ya podía ver la luz. Sin embargo tal vez me sentía enfermo, presentía que me enfermaría desde la mañana y nada más.

—Hn —vociferó, mirándome con curiosidad— ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó —pareciera que te va dar un infarto, ¿no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

—No —tartamudeé torpemente, sintiéndome estúpido bajé la mirada— me encuentro bi-Ahh…

Antes de poder terminar mi respuesta ya mis ojos estaban cerrados y caí tendido en el suelo.

Sentí un ligero rayo de sol sobre mis parpados. Abrí mis débiles ojos lentamente, no sentía el cuerpo y no parecía estar en mi casa ni en ningún lugar que conociera, no recordaba lo que había pasado antes de dormir.

—Ya te has levantado, Gaara —habló con sorpresa.

Ésa voz, ése olor, ése hombre, ¡ya lo había recordado!

Me había enfermado y me desmayé frente a él.

Me regañé al tomar el hilo de mis pensamientos, notando con descaro lo guapo que se veía sin el uniforme. Tomé mi rostro con una mano, al parecer aún estoy en mal estado. Me pasé las manos por las mejillas las cuales de nuevo estaban hirviendo, a mi lado había un pequeño espejo de mano, en el cual pude notar cómo mi vergonzoso tono de piel incrementaba de un pequeño rosado a un rojo intenso.

—Parece que no hablas —sonrío y se acercó lentamente hacia mí— ¿sueles hacer éstos dramas todo el tiempo? ¿Ó es sólo cuando conoces a alguien?

—¡N-no! ¿Cómo crees?, sólo fue un desmayo, a cualquier persona le pasa. Además —me sentí apenado al hablar demás—, desde ayer me sentía un poco mal.

Qué era esto que me pasaba, sentía que mi corazón se saldría, sentía como si necesitara estar a su lado, pero era imposible.

Yo no podría ser como Deidara, no, yo no _quería_ ser como Deidara. Me gustaban las mujeres: inteligentes y bonitas.

Si no me interesaba alguna era sólo por cuestión de tiempo.

Me perdí en sus ojos, los cuales podían desnudar mi alma con una mirada y eso me daba mucho miedo.

De pronto me aprisionó contra la cama, sentí un escalofrío cuando pasó su lengua por mi cuello y metió su mano por mi playera recorriendo todo mi pecho, su mano estaba fría, abarcando gran parte de mi piel.

—Espera ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! —le grité lo más fuerte que pude pero fue inútil, poco a poco, su mano se hizo cálida y me hipnotizó con sus labios los cuales se unieron a los míos para saborearlos.

Estoy seguro que en mi vida había probado algo más dulce. Decidí abandonarme a la sensación, porque sentía que algo así de maravilloso no se repetiría. Aquél chico estaba haciendo los estragos que nadie —en lo que llevaba de vida— había logrado.

Abri mis piernas para poder acomodarnos mejor, él muy apresurado se quito su playera negra, y se bajo el pantalón quedando sólo en unos boxers azules. No lo pensé dos veces y lo recosté para subirme arriba de él. Dubitativo saqué su miembro ya erecto y comencé a masajearlo cuidadosamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme al notar que estaba muy bien dotado, los dos estábamos bastante mojados y yo necesitaba conocerlo, me pregunté si él podría mostrarme lo que era el amor.

Me acerqué a su entrepierna y le di unas pequeñas lamidas a su miembro. Su sabor era salado y al principio me disgustó un poco, pero me acostumbré rápidamente al introducirlo en mi boca.

Antes de poder seguir su mano me acarició la nuca, causando suaves escalofríos para de inmediato alejarme de su miembro.

—Date la vuelta, Gaara.

Le hice caso sin pensarlo. Me di la vuelta y me empine en medio de la cama, sentí como esa mano cálida que había recorrido mi pecho ahora se introducía en mi short, después en mi boxer hasta dar con la punta de mi miembro, rozándome. No supe en qué momento había perdido el miedo o los complejos, sólo quería ser de él, quería estar con él, aunque fuera tan rápido.

Sentí cómo mi short junto a mi boxer se deslizaban lentamente por mis muslos dejándome al descubierto. Sentí la vergüenza recorrer todo mí cuerpo, ¿qué pasaría después de esto?

Sería como Deidara y todos me verían diferente a como me veían ahora. Eso me aterraba. Él dejó escapar mi nombre de sus labios y aquello me hizo estremecer, Dios, aquella emoción tan fuerte que me embriagaba debía valer la pena.

Volteé a verlo fijamente, aún tenía esa sonrisa seductora en sus labios, pude ver sus intenciones, él deseaba ser uno conmigo, y yo no me quedaba atrás, deseaba esto, quería hacerlo. Me subí a ahorcajadas en su regazo, alzando mis caderas para que él pudiera penetrarme.

Cuando sentí una fuerte punzada mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el dolor recorría mi cuerpo entero, quería gritar fuertemente, ardía, dolía, no sabía qué hacer para calmarme, cuando sentí sus grandes manos sostener mis caderas, moviéndome de un lado para el otro, en un vaivén que parecía nunca terminar.

—¿Es tu primera vez, Gaara? —me preguntó con la voz ahogada debido al placer.

—Sí, ahh… Dios, más…

Abruptamente murmuró a mi oído, revolviendo todo en mi interior:

—También la mía —me contestó con un tono de voz dulce. Uno que no le había escuchado en esos minutos que logré estudiarle.

Las dolorosas embestidas que me entregaba se hicieron más agresivas y rápidas. Al mismo tiempo placenteras, tanto que la pasión fue más abrumadora que nunca y explotó en miles de pedazos derramándose sobre la cama.

—Sasuke —murmuró— Uchiha Sasuke —me dijo una vez que nos recostamos.

Permanecí estático intentando regular mi respiración hasta que sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza.

La calidez que me envolvió en ése momento fue ajena a la pasada, ésa era más tranquila y dulzona. No solía arrepentirme de las cosas que digo y hago, ésta vez no sería la excepción.

_Si no te hubiera conocido, mi corazón estaría seco y solo para siempre._


End file.
